Parentage: In January of 2009, a unique Grevillea seedling was discovered by the inventor at his commercial nursery in Kalaru, New South Wales, Australia. The seedling was found growing in a cultivated crop of Grevillea laurifolia (unnamed common form of the species); the claimed plant exhibited a faster rate of growth compared to all other surrounding plants, which is known to grow slowly. The new seedling was isolated and grown to a mature size to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics initially observed. After further evaluation and confirmation of the desirable traits, the claimed plant was selected for commercialization and given the breeder denomination, ‘TWD02’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘TWD02’ was first asexually reproduced by way of softwood stem cuttings in 2010 at the inventor's nursery in Kalaru, New South Wales, Australia. It was found to grow uniform and reproduce in a stable manner and 10 successive cycles of vegetative propagation have proven to be true to type also.